


Drunk On You

by Xylianna



Series: Gladnis Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Gladio gets drunk.  Ignis takes advantage.





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! So, a couple disclaimers. This is my first attempt writing for this fandom. I hope I didn't massacre it too badly. This is totally unedited (mea cupla, mea cupla). It also includes my first M/M sex scene. (I'm more of a "fade to black" writer typically.) Also, I've never taken part in a fandom week before, and I'm one of those old people who isn't on tumblr, so I hope I'm not breaking rules by skipping around the order of the prompts, or not completing them all, or etc. I was unclear on if it was a contest, but I just wanted to write for fun. Wow, that's a lot of "firsts" crammed into one little fic!
> 
> I used both the Day 2 prompts "OMG... so drunk" and wearing the others clothes (though I didn't have them both clothes swap... close enough?)
> 
> Also, I enjoy dropped f-bombs. 
> 
> Now that I've continued my AO3 trend of novel length author notes... on to the sexy fluff!

Gladiolus Amicita was drunk.

Was there a stronger word than drunk? The Shield frowned in concentration for a moment as he pondered the question, before snorting a laugh. Who the fuck cared? What was more important was getting one foot in front of the other. He had to get home.

Ignis was waiting for him.

Gladio winced, even in his inebriated state, realizing he was getting home incredibly late for what was meant to be “a couple beers with the Glaive”. He knew Iggy wouldn’t be mad at him for blowing off steam, but there was a good chance the strategist would already be asleep.

Which begged the question…

Should Gladio be a thoughtful, courteous partner and let him sleep?

Or should he wake him up?

He grinned to himself as he started to imagine the different ways he could wake up his lover. How long could Ignis stay asleep while Gladio’s hands worked over him? His mouth?

Astrals, now Gladio almost hoped Iggy was asleep, just so he could find out.

After entirely too long of a walk through a rapidly cooling night, he finally made it back to the Citadel, grateful for the late hour, as he didn’t end up running into anybody as he walked to Ignis’s quarters and let himself in with a key recently bestowed upon him.

Well. Ignis wasn’t asleep.

What Ignis was, was sipping scotch, curled up on the couch with a book, wearing one of Gladio’s old, ratty hoodies.

And, it looked like, nothing else, from the length of bare leg he was seeing.

“Fuck…” he breathed, amber eyes wide as his buzzed mind tried to assimilate the picture before him.

“If you’re not too drunk,” Ignis said agreeably, cultured voice dropping a half-octave lower than usual with desire, as he carefully placed a bookmark between two pages before setting his book aside. Standing, the advisor sauntered over to Gladio, the sweatshirt hanging down to mid-thigh, leaving such important questions in the Shield’s mind. 

Was he naked under there?

Was he wearing some of those silky boxers, or something more utilitarian?

Fuck, was he _naked_ under there?

Ignis smirked, green eyes flashing with amusement as he regarded his lover, watching the way Gladio seemed unable to do much but blink and stare, warm gaze running up and down the advisor’s lithe frame.

“See something you like?” Ignis asked conversationally, cupping a hand at the back of Gladio’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss before he had a chance to answer.

“So many things,” Gladio mumbled into the kiss. He tried to slide a hand up Ignis’s thigh, to solve the mystery of his wardrobe, but his hand was slapped away playfully.

“Come, then,” clipped words with just the edge of impatience, as Ignis’s hand slid down Gladio’s back to rest at his waist. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Gladio did his best to help. But the alcohol, and the late hour, were catching up with him too fucking quickly. He managed to stumble to the bedroom, with Iggy’s guidance, and half fell onto the bed, not even bothering to undress.

He heard Ignis tsk, but it sounded more affectionate than irritated. Then he smiled into the pillow his face was smooshed against when he felt his partner carefully remove his shoes, efficiently tug off his clothing, and tuck him into bed.

Tomorrow morning, he’d make sure to show Iggy just how appreciative he was… both of his considerate ministrations, and his fantastic choice in pajamas. Rolling over onto his back, he waited for Ignis to join him in bed, curling up against his side the way his lover was wont to do. Gladio felt the blankets shift and raise and held out an arm, a broad smile on his face even though he knew it was too dark for Ignis to see him. He treasured falling asleep with the other man, being allowed to see the strategist in such a vulnerable state as sleep, holding each other as they drifted off and coming back together for morning snuggles.

“Fuck!” he gasped, half sitting up in surprise as he felt, rather than the expected press of his partner’s body against his in a pre-slumber embrace, the wet heat of Ignis’s mouth on his cock, using every trick he’d learned over the course of their relationship to drive him absolutely insane.

He fell back against the pillows with a moan. When Ignis’s hands came to grasp his, he seized on them as if clinging to a lifeline. 

Gladio let out an almost mewling cry. He had long since stopped being embarrassed about the sounds his lover could wring out of him seemingly without trying. Why be ashamed of something that felt so fucking fantastic?

Ignis’s hands slipped from the Shield’s to pin his wrists to the bed as he continued to suck him with enthusiasm, tongue laving a firm stroke over the thick vein on the underside of Gladio’s cock before his mouth popped off of him with an obscene, wet sound. He caught his breath a moment, allowing himself the opportunity to take in the work of art which was Gladiolus Amicitia sprawled out naked on his bed, covered with a sheen of sweat, crowned with thick brown hair grown messy from tossing his head against the pillow, cock glistening with a mixture of pre-come and saliva.

The strategist couldn’t help it. He licked his lips, and dove back in.

“Iggy,” Gladio panted, arms straining against the restraint of the other man’s hands, the illusion of struggle only adding to his arousal. “Not gonna last long.”

Ignis’s response was to increase his suction, cheeks hollowing with the force. He removed one of this hands from Gladio’s wrist to grasp his cock, giving attention to the part of his lover’s prodigious length he couldn’t quite handle with mouth and throat. 

“Fuck!” Gladio shouted one final time, eloquence gone in the heat of passion, as he came hard.

Ignis swallowed what he could, bringing his lover though the orgasm, and easing off his cock just as it started to become too sensitive. Now he took the position Gladio had expected him to take earlier, curling up against the other man’s side, an arm flung across his waist, head pillowed on his shoulder. 

“Good night, love,” he said quietly, sounding quite pleased with himself. It wasn’t often the selfless Shield let Ignis get away with giving more than he got in the bedroom. But as his lover’s snores attested to, the combination of alcohol, lateness, and orgasm was too much for Gladio to retain wakefulness.

Ignis didn’t mind. He smiled, cuddled close, and drifted off to sleep, still clad in the old, well-worn hoodie.

Perhaps in the morning, Gladio would find out what was underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually terrified to post this hahahaha, so I'm gonna hit post, and run away from my laptop before I change my mind!
> 
> If you've read this far: Thanks! And also, thanks for all the amazing writers on here who have sucked me so deep (ooh, kinky) into the Gladnis world. You guys are all fantastic, seriously. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Edited to add: trying out a different title than Gladnis Week 2017 Day 2. Not sure if I like it. Open to suggestions.


End file.
